kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game
|Row 2 title= Publisher |Row 2 info= |Row 3 title= Platforms |Row 3 info= , , ( ), ( ), , |Row 4 title= Release Date |Row 4 info= May 24, 2011 ( ) |Row 6 title= Rating |Row 6 info= E10+ ( ) }} Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game is a video game loosely based on the film of the same name. The game was released on May 24th, 2011THQ.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2™" in . Game Synopsis Official Plot :"Kung Fu is at risk of being gone forever! :"In an original story, players are plunged into the video game after the movie ends. At the summons of the Kung Fu Council, comprised of Masters Shifu, Croc, and Ox, players must help Po and the Furious Five defeat looting wolves, powerful gorillas, and clans of sneaky komodo dragons, all in the name of Kung Fu!"Official Game Site - "Video Games" Summary Before the game starts, Po (who is now the Dragon Warrior and a well-trained Kung Fu master) has a short Kung Fu tutorial with the players, teaching the player some basic moves, like punching and kicking. Then the story of the game starts. The story of the game happens after the events of the movie of the same name. After defeating Lord Shen, Po, the rest of the Furious Five, and the villagers celebrate. However, remnants of Shen's army arrive, create chaos, and capture various villagers. It is revealed that two komodo dragon mercenaries planned to use Shen's thugs to distract Po and the Five, and with them out of the way, they plan to take over Gongmen City. Shifu holds a meeting with Master Storming Ox and Master Croc. Master Storming Ox says that they can't let the komodo dragons and the thugs take over the city, so Shifu, Storming Ox and Croc decide to split up and go around the city to stop the thugs. Po, with nothing to do, decides to tag along with Master Storming Ox, too. Po and Storming Ox have to attack and defeat all the komodo dragons' minions and Shen's thugs at the same time. Throughout the game, there are other short Kung Fu tutorials with Po. However, these tutorials are different from the first, because in the tutorials, there is usually a minion of Shen or the komodo dragons for Po to fight to show an example for the player. Reception Unlike the first game, the Kung Fu Panda 2 video game received generally mixed reviews from critics. Metacritic calculated a score of 50 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 version based on 18 reviews. Kung Fu Panda 2: The Video Game review for Xbox 360 It did a little bit better in the reception department for the DS version, scoring a rating of 59. The game fared worse with a rating of 31/100 for the PS3 version from 7 critics. On GameSpot, the game received an even negative rating score, receiving only 3.5 out of 10 points. The game received a slightly more positive score on IGN, receiving 6.5 out 10 points. However, IGN gave the PlayStation 3 version of the game a negative score, giving it only 3.5 points. Kung Fu Panda 2: The Video Game review for PS3 Gameplay The gameplay of the video game is extremely different from the gameplay of the game of the first film. For example, in the Kung Fu Panda game, the player can move Po around and can explore various places. However, in the Kung Fu Panda 2 game, the player cannot move around; the player can only fight in one place, and can only punch or kick or block or do other Kung Fu moves. In the Kinect version, the player uses his or her body to move Po's body parts to defeat enemies, and the player can call other characters to come help them. Even in the rickshaw chase levels, the player can only move the rickshaw side to side. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Mr. Ping * as Tigress * as Viper * as Crane *Max Koch as Mantis * as Monkey *Mark Allan Stewart as Boss Wolf * as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) *Les MacWilliams as Zhou DanAll obtained from the Internet Movie Database Official Site Info For and *Use your masterful Kung Fu moves as Po to punch, kick and block enemies, alongside the Furious Five! *Learn the art of Kung Fu as you are personally trained by Po! *Use your voice to summon the Furious Five for assistance! *Play fun mini-games with all your favorite characters! For and *Let loose your inner Kung Fu power to defeat enemies! *Use strategy and problem solving to master Kung Fu! *Perform defensive combo sequences as you defeat enemies alongside the Furious Five. For *Command Po and the Furious Five as you commence battle using the stylus! *Play and unlock extras in the exclusive Five Card Fu game. *Customize your character as you level up and choose from a wide array of moves as you perform awesome team attacks! For and *Utilizing the uDraw Tablet, customize your environment with creations drawn by you! *Control Po using the stylus and Punch, Kick and Defend Gongmen City! *Play with the adorable Baby Po in exclusive mini-games. *Fight along with the Furious Five to save Kung Fu! Trivia *Though the title is Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game, the game actually takes place after the events in Kung Fu Panda 2. Gallery Images KFP2GameXBox.jpg| game boxart KFP2GameDS.jpg| game boxart Kungfupanda2udraw.jpg| (uDraw) game boxart KFP2GameScreenshot1.jpg|Screenshot from XBox 360 KFP2GameScreenshot2.jpg|Screenshot from KFP2GameScreenshot3.jpg|Screenshot from the Wii View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 2 (VG) (2011) - Teaser trailer|Official video game teaser trailer View more... References External Links *Official site *Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game at the Site navigation Category:Games Category:Media